Some outdoor cooking appliances and space heaters are connected to a source of propane to cook the food and heat a space, respectively. Typically, the cooking appliances and the space heaters are connected to a cylinder holding liquefied petroleum in liquid and/or vapor form. If the cooking appliance and the space heater are small and portable, they are typically connected to a disposable propane cylinder. A problem with prior art cooking appliances and space heaters is that neither have a mechanism to extinguish the flow of gas from the fuel supply in the event of a fire. Heretofore, if the small cooking appliances and space heaters are in a fire, they will continue to supply propane as the supply of propane from the cylinder would not be shut off.
Accordingly, an apparatus which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages and has the aforementioned desired features has long been desired.